My years at Hogwarts: diary of Hermione Granger
by mustlovevelvet
Summary: thanks to J.K. Rowling and the HP Lexicon for help on this story
1. Chapter 1: Year one

August 12, 1991

Dear Diary,

I am so glad! I have just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am a witch, it turns out. Mum and Dad are amazed. So am I, I must say. I am to depart the 1st of September. Oh, I can't wait! I got my letter yesterday. An owl brought it. They are so clever! There is just so much to learn! Mum is taking me to a place called Diagon Alley tomorrow. Best get all my books as soon as I can, so that I can practice and find out a bit more about the wizarding world. I have to get a wand! Imagine the spells and enchantments I'll be able to perform someday! Oh, I must go, dinner's ready.

August 13, 1991

Dear Diary,

Mum and I got my stuff. I also bought a few books for some background reading. One of them is called "Hogwarts, a History". It's supposed to be all about the school I'm going to. The others, "Modern Magical History" and "The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts" are mostly all about a boy named Harry Potter. He defeated Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby! I also bought a handy little spell book. I am going to try a few of them now. My wand is made out of vine wood and dragon heartstring core.

Wingardium Leviosa: Levitation spell

Alohamora: Unlocking spell

Reparo: Repairs broken items.

I just broke a bowl, to test the Reparo spell. It worked! The bowl is no longer in pieces! I'm off to do some reading.

August 15, 1991

Dad is going away for a while. He said he had a client in Whales with a severe toothache. Mum and Dad are dentists, you see. I'm reading "Hogwarts, a History" now. It's fascinating! Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Ruena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogwarts. They each formed a house. Later on, Slytherin was against admitting muggle borns, such as I, into the school because he wanted the school to remain "pure blooded". That was the name used for wizards who had not a drop of muggle blood in them. It's an awful prejudice that some wizards had. It was awful, just like the segregation in the United States, which we learned about in school. Slytherin supposedly built a hidden chamber in the school called the Chamber of Secrets. It held a monster within it. That monster was supposed to get rid of all muggle born students. It's terrible! Bye!

August 30, 1991

Oh, I can't wait! Only two more days left until I board the Hogwarts Express. I am very excited! I've read that, to muggles, Hogwarts just looks like an empty castle in ruins with an "Enter at your own Risk" sign. I just finished reading through my Transfiguration book.

August 31, 1991

Dad came back last night. His patient is cured. Mum told me not to, but I've stayed up anyway. It's almost midnight. But I reckon I should get some sleep because the train leaves at 11. Goodnight!

September 1, 1991

That's today! I am leaving for Hogwarts in two hours. I'm nearly packed. Oh dear, I'm going to look awfully silly on the platform! I have so many packages and they're in such strange shapes. I wonder how I'll find platform 9 ¾…Oh, wait, the instructions are here! "Run towards the intersection between gates 9 and 10." It's quarter to ten. We're leaving in five minutes. I'm on the train now. I'm in a compartment with a boy named Neville Longbottom. He seems rather forgetful… Oh dear, Trevor, Neville's toad just escaped. I'll go look for him. Holy cricket! You'll never guess whom I just met. Harry Potter! He was in a compartment with a boy called Ron Weasley. He attempted some spell, an obvious joke made by his two older brothers. They said they didn't see Trevor. Oh well. He'll find him, I hope. We're nearly there. I suppose I should change into my robes now. I can see the castle. It's humongous! And beautiful! I am in the common room. I've got so much to tell! Well, when we first arrived, a giant man, Hagrid, greeted us. He put us all into boats and we the boats rowed us over to the castle. When we got in, a witch was waiting for us. Her name is Professor McGonagall. She said we were to be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Personally, I hoped for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. When we went into the Great Hall, all the other students above 1st year were sitting at four large tables, watching us come in. Next to the door was a stool with an old hat on it. Opposite it was the table where the teachers sat. In the middle of that table was a large chair, rather like a throne. The man sitting there I recognized as Professor Albus Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall called us up in alphabetical order and made us all sit down there and place the Sorting Hat on top of our heads. I was very nervous when my turn came. When I put it on, it took a second to think and then yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" I was so happy! Then I went over to the last table and sat down next to Percy Weasley, who I took to be Ron's brother. A while later, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, followed by Ron Weasley. When all were seated, Dumbledore got up and made a little speech. The forest, outside the school is forbidden. So is the Third floor corridor. I wonder why. He said if any of us was to venture there, we would meet a most painful death…Anyway, when he finally sat down, the Feast began. It was really delicious. Tomorrow we're starting lessons! I simply can't wait! The password's Caput Draconis. Goodnight!

September 2, 1991

Wow! I can't believe how amazing magic is! I had Transfiguration today. Professor McGonagall turned into a cat! Then I had Potions. The teacher is Professor Snape. I don't like him at all. He is so unfair! Today he came into the class and started asking us questions, aiming them at Harry Potter. I knew every single answer and raised my hand every time, but he simply ignored me! We had History of Magic this afternoon and our teacher is a ghost! He came flying through the blackboard! During his lesson, I was the only one who paid any attention. He didn't even notice that half the class was sleeping! He talks in a monotone voice; I guess that's why everyone found it so hard to concentrate. But the things he said were fascinating! He talked a bit about goblin rebellions. Though it's the first day, I'm laden with homework! I'll go finish it off. Our first Astronomy lesson is tonight.

September 12, 1991

That's it. I've already broken a school rule. I just got back from the most frightful experience! I was walking up towards the common room when I saw Harry and Ron going somewhere. He was going to some duel with Malfoy. Oh, we shouldn't have gone there! Actually, Malfoy probably tipped Filch off that we would be out of the common room tonight. He wasn't planning on having any duel with Harry at all! We went up to the banned third floor corridor! We heard Filch coming and hurried up the corridor. We came upon a door and hid inside there. There was a three-headed dog, standing there and drooling over us! We rushed out as soon as we could, but stayed long enough to notice that it was standing on a trap door! Oh, I would like to find out what is under there! To think of what could have happened if we'd been caught!

September 19, 1991

It's my birthday today. I got a gift from Mum and Dad. It was a new toothbrush, some sugar free mints and a new sweater. I also got a letter. Astronomy today. We're learning about the different circulations of the planets. In Herbology Professor Sprout was telling us about Devil's Snare. It hates sunlight. Happy Birthday to me!

September 26, 1991

Sorry I haven't written. It's getting harder to because of the mounds of homework they've given us. Today, in Potions, I was the only one to brew the potion correctly, but Professor Snape didn't even look at it! Neville said that any normal teacher would have given me 20 points. Defense Against the Dark Arts is rather hard to understand because Professor Quirrel stutters with every word! Our first flying lesson was today. Madam Hooch taught it. Neville accidentally took off before she said OK and crashed into the wall. He broke his wrist. Then Draco Malfoy took his Rememberall and threw it high into the air. Madam Hooch had told us all not to fly without her permission, but Harry leapt onto his broom and flew off to get it. We all thought he was going to be expelled, but Professor McGonagall appointed him Gryffindor Seeker in Quidditch! His father was Seeker in his time as well. Astronomy tonight

October 17, 1991

Halloween is getting closer. There's supposed to be a feast! And Hagrid is growing out pumpkins. They're huge! The first Quidditch match of the season is coming up soon. I can't wait! Quidditch is said to be a very dangerous sport played on broomsticks. I am going to read a bit more about it in "Quidditch through the ages".

October 31, 1991

Halloween today! I had Charms today. We were doing the Levitation Spell. We were paired up and I ended up with Ron. Harry was with Seamus Finnegan. Seamus blew his feather up! I levitated mine. Everyone was saying it wrong. Ron was waving his wand around like a maniac. Later, after class, he said something very mean. He said, imitating me, no doubt: "It's Levi_osa_, not Leviosa-a! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" That caused me to burst into tears and I ran to the bathroom. Hours later, a troll came into the bathroom! I was mortified. It was so scary; I think I lost my mind. Then I saw Harry and Ron burst in and fight the troll! They were so brave to do that! Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose and it's covered with troll bogeys. Then Ron, amazingly, did the Wingardium Leviosa charm and the troll's bat flew up and hit him on the head! He twirled once and fell over. I thought he was dead, but he'd only fainted. Professors McGonagall, Quirrel and Snape burst in and stared at the troll. Professor McGonagall gave Gryffindor 10 points and took 5 away. I lied, saying that I had gone after the troll myself, thinking I could handle it. She seemed disappointed with me.

November 3, 1991

Harry got a new broom! It's the best there is, a Nimbus 2000! Dumbledore sent it, I'm sure. I hope Harry catches the Snitch in time. He's got practice tonight at 7. There was something in the newspaper about Gringotts. The paper said that someone attempted to break in and steal something valuable. It was in vault number 713. The article said that the item had been removed earlier that day and that nothing was stolen. Harry said that he and Hagrid had emptied that vault! He reckons that what that dog is guarding must be that package! Astronomy tonight.

November 5, 1991

First Gryffindor match today. Everyone's going down there to see it. So am I, naturally. I really hope Gryffindor beats Slytherin. We won! But something very strange happened. Around the end of the end of the match, Harry's broom did something funny. It started twirling around and nearly threw him off his broom. Ron and I are positive it was Snape. I saw him. He was muttering something under his breath, not taking his eyes off Harry! I snuck up there, to the teachers' benches and put fire to his robes. I though I'd be caught, because I knocked Professor Quirrel down. He didn't see me, luckily. Anyway, Snape was distracted and Harry caught it! Hagrid said it was preposterous that Snape enchanted it. He said that Snape was helping protect Nicolas Flamel's… He stopped and said: "I should not have said that, I should not have said that." I am going to look up everything I can about him.

November 24, 1991

Happy Thanksgiving! The feast was great. I had so much turkey that I feel that I'm going to burst! Nothing about Nicolas Flamel so far, but we'll find something, I'm sure.

November 27, 1991

It's nearly Winter Break. I'm leaving with Mum and Dad to go skiing. Harry is staying here, with Ron. His brother Charlie tames dragons in Romania! That's amazing, isn't it? I wonder how come muggles don't notice a huge, fire-breathing dragon? Well, I suppose the Ministry of Magic takes care of that. Harry and Ron are going to try to find something on him while I'm away. History of Magic is getting rather dull. Professor Binns drones on about rebellions. It's rather hard to pay attention. And the homework load is huge! I'm not complaining but at school before Hogwarts, we had much less! It's raining a lot now, too.

December 23, 1991

You should see the amount of snow here! It's so much! I'm leaving for London in an hour. It's already the holidays! But there's a lot of work to do. Transfiguration is my favorite subject. I love how one moment an object is something, the other it's something else. Actually, I successfully managed to transfigure my needle into a toothpick. I wrote to Mum and Dad and they're expecting me around 7 o'clock. Harry and Ron are in the common room playing wizard's chess. It's barbaric! It's ordinary chess, but when one piece wants to seize the other, they smash each other! Anyways, They're going to look up Nicolas Flamel.

December 23, 1991

I'm home! We're leaving for Austria in 10 minutes. I'm not that good of a skier, actually. Dad loves Austria. So do I. It's got a beautiful landscape. Well, see you now!

December 24, 1991

Christmas Eve! We skied for a week and we're back home now. I got a letter from Harry. Hedwig, his owl, brought it. He said he didn't find anything yet. They're keeping up the search, though. I sent Ron a new quill and I got Harry "Quidditch through the ages". He'll enjoy that. I'm staying at home until the 5th of January, when the Hogwarts Express leaves.

December 25, 1991

Happy Christmas! Mum just made pancakes and hot chocolate. I got Mum a scarf and Dad a book on magic. It fascinates him! I got a bag of wool and needles. I'm going to learn to knit! Oh, by the way, Harry got an Invisibility Cloak!

January 1, 1992

Happy New Year! It's 1992! Bad news. Harry went to the Restricted Section and tried to find something, but almost got caught! He found a shrieking book, instead. I wrote back to tell him not to wander around the castle at night.

January 6, 1992

I'm back at school. Everybody is. Harry just showed me his Invisibility Cloak. It's amazing. They had a Welcome Back feast not long ago. I'm full of treacle tart! Ron looks taller.

January 10, 1992

Oh dear. Hagrid's got a dragon. We went to visit him one night and he seemed reluctant to let us in. Turns out he was taking care of Norbert, his dragon cub. No offence to Hagrid, but Norbert looks like an ugly, black umbrella. It's illegal to have one. But he can't keep him! What if Norbert burned the house? And he can't tell anyone! Personally, I think Hagrid should just send him off to Romania to Ron's brother Charlie. Astronomy tonight.

January 29, 1992

That's it. Ron was down at Hagrid's and Norbert bit him! There's no way that Madam Pomphrey is going to think that a dog bit Ron. Oh no. It's swelling. It's bright green now. This is bad. Ron wrote to Charlie and asked him to help smuggle Norbert out of the castle tonight. We are going to use Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Oh, what will happen if we are seen? Ron's unconscious, I think. We didn't bother to tell him what we're doing. It'll only worry him. Got to go. Harry says we should go now. Wish me luck! We were caught! That scumbag, Malfoy, ratted out on us. And Filch found Harry' s Cloak at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower's staircase. Well, at least Norbert was given to Charlie and his friends, who flew down here. Harry and I foolishly left the Cloak at the bottom and mounted the stairs. It gave me quite a jolt when I saw Filch down there, with Mrs. Norris trotting faithfully at his side. Neville was caught too. He was wandering around for some reason. Filch led all of us, Malfoy included towards Professor McGonagall. She took away fifty points each. That's 150 from Gryffindor! And we're in her house! But I suppose she had to. Gryffindor won't be too happy with us. Well, at least Malfoy is in it too. You should have seen his face when McGonagall said "the four of you"! He looked like we'd just canceled Christmas! We have detention, too. In the Forbidden Forest. Funny, because I thought it was forbidden! She said we'd be serving detention with Hagrid, at least.

February 2, 1992

Detention today. Ron's out of the hospital, but he has a bandage. He was surprised when we told him that, for detention, we'd go into the forbidden forest. He called Malfoy some really dirty names and, sorry to say, I agree. What a scum ball! Gryffindor didn't look too happy when we came to breakfast. You'd think the shock of losing 150 points would have worn off by now, honestly! We're last in the league now. Ravenclaw' s first, Slytherin's second and we're last. I heard Angelina tell Katie that if Gryffindor wins the next Quidditch match, we might come up a space, but otherwise, we're hopeless. We still know nothing about Nicolas Flamel. Astronomy tonight.

February 3, 1992

I can't stand the thought that You Know Who is at Hogwarts. I told Ron and Harry that it's preposterous, because we're where Dumbledore is. And he's the one You Know Who's ever feared, but they don't listen! Right, detention was last night. It was scary. We were to track down a hurt unicorn. Hagrid had found one dead and one was wounded. We found its blood. We devided into trios. Hagrid, Harry and I went in one direction, Malfoy, Neville and Fang in the other. We had to switch because Malfoy kept on scaring Neville, so Harry went with Malfoy and Fang. I don't know what happened, but next thing we knew, red sparks came from a corner of the wood. Harry was in trouble, or Malfoy was. It turned out to be Harry. A caped thing was trying to attack him. And he found the unicorn. It was already dead. We were all led back to the castle. The thing is, Harry felt his scar burning the whole time. He thinks he's coming closer. And I think he's right.

March 1, 1992

Ron's birthday today. I gave him some mints and a copy of "Wizards Chess: A Guide to Glory". He got a cake from his mum and gave us some. Astronomy tonight.

March 18, 1992

Exams are soon. I'll be doing a lot of studying. I've got to pass the exams! I'm going home for Easter holidays, which are soon. I can't write that much anymore because of all the extra studying I have to do. Transfiguration is getting more complicated. Less and less people are able to do it. I am one of the only ones left who is capable now.

March 27, 1992

Quidditch match at 11 today. I hope it goes well. It's against Hufflepuff. Harry's been practcing very often lately. And Ron isn't studying very hard. I keep on telling him he's got to stop playing wizard chess with Seamus and Neville. Now's not the time to relax! We won! Harry caught the Snitch five minutes after it was released! He's an amazing Seeker, just like his father, I suppose. Harry's the youngest seeker in a century. Ron just told me that I didn't need to study because I'm already a walking dictionary.

April 1, 1992

Happy April Fools! Fred and George tell the funniest jokes! They had the whole common room cracking up! The only one not to join the fun was Percy. He's studying harder than ever. He's taking his N.E.W.T.'s this year. He got 12 O.WL.'s

April 19, 1992

Happy Easter! Mum and Dad sent me a chocolate egg.

April 23, 1992

Percy gets very angry when someone disturbs him, so all of us just leave him his corner of the common room. It'll be a really big disappointment if he fails something. We've almost given up on Nicolas Flamel. Astronomy tonight.

May 4, 1992

I am so incredibly stupid! All that time when we were searching up Nicolas Flamel, I've had the book all along! It turns out that Mr. Nicolas Flamel is currently the only owner of the Sorcerer's Stone! It provides the Elixir of Life. Nicolas Flamel is reaching his 600 something birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding. That's what's under the trap door. That's what was almost stolen. The Sorcerer's Stone. And You Know Who's trying to get it.

May 29, 1992

Sorry. Exams. Studying. I haven't been able to do anything but study. I just had my Potions Exam. Tommorow's Herbology and Astronomy. Then Transfiguration and Charms. Then History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Everybody's getting ready. Everybody's tense. Except for, of course, Fred and George. They are simply never serious!

June 9, 1992

Hagrid. Hagrid got the dragon egg from a stranger in the pub. How many people go wandering arund with dragon eggs in their pockets? This person was hooded. He kept on buying Hagrid drinks. Hagrid spilled about Fang. About how all you needed to do is play a bit of music to him. Harry figured it out. He thinks it might have been Snape. We have to do it tonight. Dumbledore's gone to the ministry. You Know Who might attempt to seize the stone. We've got to stop him! We're leaving the common room in a few minutes. Harry's getting the Cloak. We're leaving. Oh dear, I'm sweating so much. Ok, Goodbye. Mind you, we're breaking about a dozen rules by doing this... I can't believe it! I really can't. He was using Quirrel! Of all people! I don't know all the details because Harry's still unconcious. It was very brave of us. And I had to jinx Neville. That was unpleasant. Dumbledore is very proud of all of us. He came strait after he got our letter. Here's what happened. Harry, Ron and I went down to the third floor corridor and slipped into that room. Fluffy was asleep, because of a harp playing softly. We took the Cloak off and left it there. Snape must have been here, we thought. So we went under that trap door and dropped down. That was quite risky, because we didn't know what was there. It was Devil's Snare. That must have been Professor Sprout's "enchantment". Then I remembered that Devil's Snare hates sunlight! I did the Lumos charm and the whole room lit up and the plant let go of us. It had almost killed us! Then we saw a light down the corridor. It led into another chamber with little insects flying around. A moment later, Ron realized that they weren't insects, they were little flying keyes! A broom floated in the middle of the room. Harry walked over to it and just stood there for a minute. I told him to just get on and get the key to fit the door. We'd tried Alohamora on it without results. "It's a big fat one, a bit rusty on the side..." Ron told him. Then Harry got on that broom and caught the key! Ron opened the door as fast as he could, for the other keys were chasing Harry. Ron opened the door and closed the door in time for Harry to get out of there. Flitwick's department, I'm sure. The next room was even stranger than the first. It was a giant chess board. There were two missing pieces. When we attempted to cross the board, the white pieces didn't let us. There was no choice but to play our way over. We were white. I substituted a tower, Harry a bishop and Ron became a knight. He got up onto the great big marble horse and sat down, giving us all orders. We played our way through, but white was winning. Ron had a crazy idea then. He wanted to sacrifice himself for a stupid stone! And he went forward. He faced the white queen and she, being a piece from wizard's chess, crashed down on him. I sceamed and started to go towards him, but Harry stopped me. We hadn't finished the game yet. We played until the end, and lost. I hurried to Ron. So did Harry. Thank goodness he wasn't dead. I would never have forgiven myself. Reluctantly, we moved on. That had been Professor McGonagall's work. The next room held an unconscious troll who snorted loudly as we came in. Quirrel's doing. Next came Snape's chamber. It withheld seven potions and a piece of parchment. It had the instructions written out on it. A few minutes later Harry vanished through the purple flame and I hurried back to Ron. He had started to move, but feebly. I wondered if he was strong enough to make it back out. I dragged poor Ron back to Flitwick's room, mounted the broom and flew back to the third floor corridor. I played the harp, really badly, and got us out of there. I grabbed the Cloak too. I took Ron to Madam Pomphrey and ran up to the Owlery to send Dumbledore a letter, telling him briefly what had happened and asking him to come as fast as he could. He did. He went down, got Harry and brought him up to the Hospital Wing. Ron's all right now and Harry's better. He's unconcsious. Turns out that it was You Know Who, possessing Quirrel. He died. Quirrel, I mean. Ron stated that it would have been better if You Know Who snuffed too. I had to agree. The stone was destroyed and You Know Who got away. Hagrid keeps on saying that he would have taken all the blame if Harry had died. That's twice that Harry slipped through You Know Who's fingers. Anyway, it's almost the end of the year and we've only got three more exam days, I think.

June 11, 1992

We lost the last Quidditch match today against Ravenclaw because Harry's still in the Hospital Wing.

June 14, 1992

All exams finished! Every single one! And I'm pretty sure I've passed all of them! And only about a week of school! I'm going to miss Harry and Ron a lot. And Hogwarts, too. Harry just got out of the Hospital Wing. I've got to go see him.

June 20, 1992

The Feast's tonight, tommorow everyone is going home. Oh well, we're probably last for the House Cup. WE WON!!! We beat Slytherin by only a few points! I got 50, Ron got 50, Harry got 60 and Neville saved us by being awarded 10 extra points!!! The Feast was delicious! I've got to go and pack my bags.

June 21, 1992

I'm back home, back from school and we can't do magic outside of school. Oh well, I suppose I could use a break from magic. We're going to Ireland to see the sights. Mum and Dad are so happy to have me back and I'm very glad to be home, too.

July 3, 1992

Ireland is beautiful! We just rode some Shetland ponies. Luck of the Irish, I didn't fall off! I'm doing my homework now so that I don't have to worry about it later. I only have to write four essays. Ireland has some interesting magical history. Especially the leprecons. They're such lively little creatures!

July 16, 1992

We're back in London. Ireland was beautiful and my homework is finished. I'm writing to Harry to wish him Happy Birthday. It's a bit in advance, his birthday's the 31st.

July 18, 1992

Harry didn't write back. I'm writing to Ron to see if he's had any luck.

July 19, 1992

He hasn't. He too, tried to wish Harry a happy birthday. Mum says it might be because he went on vacation. But Harry told me enough about the Dursleys that I'm sure that they didn't take him on holiday.

July 21, 1992

I wrote Harry another letter, hoping he'd answer. I wonder why he ignored the first?

July 24, 1992

Ron says that he too hasn't heard from Harry lately. I wonder if his mail is being stopped.

July 27, 1992

I am very surprised that Harry hasn't answered. Ron's going to ask his dad if the ministry's been stopping Harry's letters.

July 31, 1992

Harry's birthday today. I wrote to him once more.

August 1, 1992

No, the ministry isn't stopping Harry's letters. I'm getting rather worried. So is Ron.

August 4, 1992

They got him! Fred, George and Ron got Harry from the Dursleys by FLYING CAR! Don't they know how dangerous that was? What if they were seen? Not many muggles are accustomed to seeing FLYING CARS! I understand Mrs. Weasley is angry with them. They better not do that again. Actually, a house elf was stopping Harry's letters. His name is Dobby. Harry and Ron think maybe the Malfoys sent him. Anyway, Harry's at Ron's house and he's staying there.

August 7, 1992

I am so happy! Mum and Dad said that we're going to France next year, if I wanted to. I said yes, of course! France has got such a history of witches and warlocks, it's amazing! And they have wonderful food there, I think. Anyhow, I'd love to go.

August 11, 1992

Letters from Hogwarts are here. Nearly all the books are by Gilderoy Lockhart. Mum and Dad are taking me to Diagon Alley to get my stuff in a week. I am going to get them signed by Lockhart! He is said to have done a zillion brave things and he's got an Order of Merlin Third Class and he won Witch Weekly's most charming smile five times in a row!

August 14, 1992

I just got a letter from the Burrow. It's from Harry and Ron. Ron says that Lockhart's most charming smile is just rubbish and that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are also going on about Lockhart, but honestly he was very brave! Even though Ron refuses to admit that. Harry asked when I was going to get my books. I said in a week.

August 15, 1992

Ron replied that the Weasleys, and Harry, are going to Diagon Alley the same time as I. That's tomorrow. Bye!

August 16, 1992

I got my books. My day started off like this: I had some cereal, brushed my teeth, got ready and we left. Then we got on the metro and got to Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad left to get some money while I looked around for a nice new quill. When I came out, I saw Harry and Hagrid standing in the middle of the street. Hagrid was brushing Harry off. A moment later, the Weasleys turned up. Mrs. Weasley tried to dust Harry off a bit more. Turns out he was in Knockturn Alley! He got there accidentally by Floo Powder. Then Hagrid found him. Hagrid said that he was looking for Flesh Eating Slug Repellent. We all went off to Gringotts except for Hagrid. There we met my parents. Mr. Weasley was delighted. He loves muggles. He took them to the bar to have a drink. Harry got his money and the three of us went walking around. Ron was completely jealous of Harry. "We were never allowed down Knockturn Alley! How is it?" I should think not! That's a bad place to be! Mum, Dad and Mr. Weasley came back not long after that. We all went into Flourish and Blotts to get our books. The line was huge! All for Lockhart's signature, no doubt. Well, we waited there for a little while and then Lockhart saw Harry and called him up. "Nice big smile, Harry!" he said. Mum was amazed at the state of his teeth. They're beautifully white and straight! Harry got all his books free of charge! He gave them all to Ginny and said he'd get his own. Guess who turned up then? Malfoy. "Famous Potter. Can't even walk into a bookshop without making the front page!" he sneered. I just wanted to take out my wand and swipe his nose off! Just then his father walked in. He looks just like Malfoy. He had the same blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and pale skin. He looked at Harry and then at Ron, then at me and his eyes finally fell upon Ginny. Then he looked back at Harry. His gaze fell on Harry's scar. He nodded to himself. Then Mr. Weasley came over. He started to say something but he stopped when he saw Mr. Malfoy. They started talking and finally they broke into a fight. As he was leaving, Mr. Malfoy picked up one of Ginny's books and I think he slipped something in there.

August 26, 1992

I'm off to Hogwarts in 6 days. I'm packing already. Here comes another year of magic! Dad's coming with me to the tennis court, where I'm going to practice.


	2. Chapter 2: Year two

September 1, 1992

I'm leaving in 40 minutes. I'm going back! I can't wait to get back to the castle! I'm on the train. I wonder where Harry and Ron are...I'm in a compartment with Neville and Ginny. She's really nervous, but nice. I'm really wondering where they are. Maybe they missed the train? I don't know. Oh, the food trolley's here. I'm rather nervous. What if they did miss the train? But, wait, Harry's got an owl! He can just send Professor McGonagall a message saying that they can't get through the barrier.

September 2, 1992

Why, they FLEW Mr. Weasleys Ford Anglia! I can't believe it! They were seen! By seven muggles! They could've been expelled! They almost were, in fact. They risked the exposure of our world! I can't believe it! Ron got a Howler from his mum. Serves him right, flying to Hogwarts!

September 3, 1992

I reckon Ron's been punished enough. With the Howler, I mean. Ginny is in Gryffindor. Good for her. That makes the whole Weasley family Gryffindors. We were in Greenhouse Three today. Professor Sprout showed us how to repot Mandrakes. Mandrake-or Mandragora-is a plant, which will restore the petrified to their original state. Its cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. Professor Sprout awarded me 10 points for that. While these mandrakes were only seedlings, their cry could still knock you out for several hours. Neville fainted. Today was our first lesson with Lockhart. He passed out a quiz. It had 54 questions about him. Having read all of his books, I got full marks! I was the only one! Then he showed us a covered cage and said that the thing inside it was probably the most dangerous thing we'd ever meet. They were Cornish pixies. They turned the whole classroom upside down! At the end of the lesson, Lockhart told us to just nip the rest of them back in their cage. Ron and Harry criticized him all the way back to the common room, but I think he was just trying to give us a practical lesson.

September 5, 1992

The Gryffindor team got up at the crack of dawn today to practice. Ron and I went to breakfast in the Great Hall. Later we went to the pitch and saw that the Slytherin team was there. They've got a new player, Malfoy. At least the people on the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent. I told that to Malfoy and ha called me a Mudblood. That means dirty blood. Ron took out his broken wand (Since he and Harry crashed into the Whomping Willow, it's been broken.) and said: Eat slugs, Malfoy! The charm backfired and Ron started spitting up slugs. We brought him straight to Hagrid. Harry and Ron's detention is today. I hope it goes well.

September 6, 1992

Harry's detention was with Lockhart. How can it have been that bad? He's wonderful! Harry had to address fan mail. Ron, on the other hand, had to help Filch polish the trophies in the Trophy Room. He burped up a slug on one and Filch made him polish that one another 50 times! I met them after detention and as we were heading back to the common room, Harry heard something. A voice which Ron and I didn't. He said he'd heard it in Lockhart's room. I wonder if this means something?

September 19, 1992

I am 13 today. I wish myself a Happy Birthday. Harry and Ron gave me a set of gobstones. I lost twice and that meant that I got my face squirted with yellowish liquid. That was rather unpleasant.

October 24, 1992

Harry had Quidditch practice just now. In this foul weather, too! He was caught by Filch and accused of "befouling the castle". Nearly Headless Nick helped him out. He told Peeves to jump on the cabinet right above Filch's office. Of course, Peeves is always happy to make trouble. While Filch ran out of his office, Harry noticed an envelope. He said it was from Kwikspell. Ron said that if Filch is trying to learn something from Kwikspell, it means he can't be a proper wizard. Ron thinks Filch might be a Squib. Anyways, Nearly Headless Nick invited us to his Deathday party, on Halloween. That'll be interesting. I doubt many living people can boast of going to a Deathday party.

October 31, 1992

Nick's Deathday party is today. Actually, I think I'd prefer the Feast, but a promise is a promise. Ok, we went. The party wasn't that great. It was held in one of the larger dungeons and it was very cold. They didn't have food fit for the living, for the only food they had was old and rotten. Moaning Myrtle was there. So was Peeves. He was mean, as usual, and called Moaning Myrtle spotty, and, I'm sorry to say, I agree. She cries all the time in the Girls' bathroom. We left shortly after that. Harry heard the voice again. He followed it, because it appeared to be moving. He led us to the corridor where Myrtle's bathroom is. There was water on the floor. But something was strange about it. It had red streaks on it…I figured that it was just a reflection. As I looked up, I saw the message. It said:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Under those words hung Mrs. Norris. She didn't move. She was completely immobile. Everyone was coming back from supper. When he saw the message, Malfoy shouted: "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"Filch came over. He looked at Mrs. Norris. I never thought I'd feel sorry for him but I did just then. His expression showed pain, astonishment, sorrow and utter anger. He looked ready to kill. He turned to Harry and then Dumbledore and the other teachers came in. He told all the students to go back to their dormitories. Except for me, Harry and Ron. Lockhart, kindly offered his office. We went up there and Professor Dumbledore examined Mrs. Norris. Finally he came to the conclusion that she was petrified. But how was it done? And who did it?

November 1, 1992

Toady, in History of Magic, I asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets. He was reluctant. He said that that was a legend, and that we were in History of Magic. History sticks to facts. In the end we got him to say this: "As you all know, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Ruena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogwarts. Later on, Slytherin was against admitting muggle borns into the school because he wanted the school to remain pure blooded. He left the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin formed a hidden chamber somewhere in the castle and stuck a monster in there. It was meant to rid the school of any muggle borns. It was only to be controlled by Slytherin's heir. Now that is a legend. I regret having told you this at all. Now let us go back to History, which is based on a FACT!" But how do we know that it's a legend if no one was ever able to open it? What if the heir simply hasn't come? Ron thinks Malfoy's the heir. So does Harry. There's only one way of finding out. I heard Snape mention it in class this morning. Polyjuice Potion.

November 5, 1992

We had Defense today. After class, we went up to Professor Lockhart and I asked him for "Most Potente Potions", the book where the potion is. He didn't even look at the title! Ron called him a brainless git. He's not, though! Anyway, we gave the paper to Madam Pince. It was hard to give up that piece of paper with Lockhart's signature. She looked at us suspiciously and got the book. We went straight to Myrtle's bathroom.

November 7, 1992

Quidditch match against Slytherin is today. We won. Harry caught the Snitch, but a rogue bludger broke his arm. Lockhart tried to fix the bones, but that must be a difficult spell. He deboned Harry's arm. He's in the Hospital Wing.

November 8, 1992

Colin's been petrified. Ron thinks we'd better get a move on with the potion. It's the most complicated potion I've ever seen! There are some things we'll be able to get from the student cupboards. The rest we'll have to steal from Snape's private store. It'll take a month to brew. Dobby visited Harry! He just came into the bathroom and told us! It was Dobby who enchanted the barrier! Dobby cursed the bludger! Harry said Dobby's trying to protect him from horrible happenings. I wonder if they've already started to happen.

November 29, 1992

The Potion's almost finished! I just have to steal a few items from Snape's cupboards.

December 10, 1992

It's now, or never. Harry's going to cause a diversion while I slip out of the class to get the ingredients that we need. I got them! Harry said that when he threw the Dungbomb into Crabbe's cauldron, it exploded and everyone had Shrinking Solution all over them. Malfoy's nose had swelled to the size of a melon! Harry thinks that Snape saw him but I pointed out that Snape was not psychic. We're going to the bathroom now to make the potion.

December 16, 1992

There's going to be a dueling club tomorrow. We're going.

December 17, 1992

The dueling club is today at 8 o'clock. He's a Parselmouth! And he didn't tell us! My arm still hurts from Millicent Bulstrode. She left some hairs on my robes. They'll be useful in the Potion. But Harry never told us! He scared everyone, especially Justin Fitch-Fetchley. Lockhart and Snape gave us demonstration. Snape used a disarming spell against Lockhart, Expelliarmus. It took him right off his feet! Then Malfoy did the Serpensortia spell and a big dirty snake came out of his wand and landed. Snape was about to vanish it when Lockhart decided to do it and the snake flew 20 feet into the air and landed in front of Justin. It started hissing at him. Then Harry started speaking Parseltongue to it and, oh, now the whole school's going to think that he's Slytherin's great, great grandson or something. He lived thousands of years ago. For all we know, he could be. There's a blizzard's starting.

December 18, 1992

The blizzard's covered the whole school. Herbology was canceled. We've got a free period instead. I'm going to do some homework. Apparently, so is everyone else. Everyone's staring at Harry. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He left. Oh no! Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified! Actually, everybody's more worried about Nick than about Justin. What could be so powerful as to petrify a ghost?

December 21, 1992

Holidays have now begun. I'm staying here because of the Potion. So are Harry and Ron. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle put their names up too. This seems rather suspicious.

December 25, 1992

Happy Christmas! The Polyjuice Potion is finished. All Harry and Ron need to do now is hide Crabbe and Goyle in a broom cupboard and pluck out a few of their hairs. I've powdered two cupcakes with a sleeping draught. Simple, but powerful. I'll be changing into Millicent, whose hair I got during the dueling club.

December 26, 1992

Oh, it's awful! Firstly, my whole face is covered with cat hair, my eyes are yellow and I have a tail. It wasn't Millicent's hair that I got off her robes, but cat hair. She obviously has a cat. And Polyjuice Potion isn't meant for animal transfiguration! Secondly, Malfoy isn't the heir of Slytherin. And the worst thing is that we broke a ton of rules and we didn't get anything out of it! But we do know one thing. The Chamber was opened fifty years ago. That time, a muggle born died. I'm scared. What if someone dies this time? What if that someone is me?

January 1, 1993

Harry and Ron came here to visit me today. Happy New Year! They also brought my homework.

January 4, 1993

Start of term and I'm still in the Hospital Wing. I'm nearly cured. I still have a tail, but the cat hair on my face is gone.

January 19, 1993

My tail's gone but Madam Pomphrey won't let me out until I stop coughing up fur.

February 1, 1993

I'm cured! And I didn't miss any homework! Still, I'm trying harder than ever to catch up on anything I might have missed.

February 14, 1993

Today's Valentine's Day. Lockhart organized a little, cheerful surprise. I sent him a Valentine, along with some other girls. But I would never admit that in front of Ron. Anyway, Lockhart brought in some gnomes and they went around all day giving out Valentines. I persuaded Ginny to give one to Harry. She loves him! We had Charms today. Harry found a book in Myrtle's bathroom. It's blank. I tried to see if something was written in there with my Revealer. I had no luck.

March 1, 1993

It's Ron's birthday.

April 1, 1993

Fred and George's birthday is today. No wonder they're such jokesters!

April 11, 1993

Happy Easter!

May 7, 1993

There's a Quidditch match tomorrow against Hufflepuff. I hope we win!

May 8, 1993

It's a basilisk. The monster in the Chamber is a basilisk. I found something in the library: "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, there is none more curious or more dangerous than the basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic sizes and may live for hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly venomous fangs, the basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." It makes sense. Two of Hagrid's roosters have been strangled. Harry keeps on hearing voices that no one else could hear. That's because the monster is a snake and Harry's a Parselmouth. Which means that the heir is in the school, to control the animal. But if it's not Malfoy, who is it? The basilisk is moving through the plumbing. I took a mirror with me, just in case.

May 30, 1993

I was petrified. It was a good idea to bring the mirror. Penelope Clearwater was as well. Ginny was taken into the Chamber. Then Ron, Harry and Lockhart saved her. But, according to Harry and Ron, Lockhart didn't do anything heroic. It all started with the diary that Harry found. It belonged to Tom M. Riddle. Ron remembered that name from somewhere. The Trophy Room! Riddle had gotten a Special Award for Services to the School! I wondered from where…Harry started writing in it and a strange thing happened. Instead of the ink staying there, it was sucked into the diary. Then other words appeared. They were: "Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle". Harry asked him if he knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets and the diary said: "I can show you". And then Harry was taken back, fifty years and he plunged into the diary. It was in Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. A girl had died. Riddle said it was Hagrid who was doing it. He got Hagrid expelled. He got that award. I always wondered why Hagrid was expelled. But, he wouldn't kill anyone! That afternoon, the basilisk petrified me. It was lucky I thought of bringing a mirror. That night, Harry and Ron decided to visit Hagrid and ask him about the Chamber. They didn't get a chance to. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic came and took Hagrid away to Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy also came, with signatures from all twelve governors for Dumbledore's removal! That scoundrel! I'll bet he had to blackmail them into it! But before he left, Hagrid said: "If anyone wants to find out some stuff, all they have to do is follow the spiders." I'll bet anything he did that for Ron and Harry. He wanted to help them catch the Slytherin monster. "Spiders flee before the basilisk." Anyways, Harry and Ron went into the Forest and followed the spiders and found Aragog. Aragog is an Acromantula, a giant spider whose venom is very expensive and hard to get, for an Acromantula will never willingly give its venom. It is usually taken shortly after one dies, and they live for a rather long time. Turns out that Hagrid wasn't keeping the basilisk as a pet. He was keeping Aragog! Harry and Ron almost got killed and were saved by none other than Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia! It had become wild from having spent so much time in the forest. When they came back to the castle, they said they went to visit me the next day. I have no memory of that since I was barely alive. They saw the paper on the basilisk in my hand took it out and figured it all out! Later that day, Ginny was taken into the Chamber. Lockhart was meant to go and get her but that idiot didn't have the least intention of doing that. He's a fraud! He didn't do any of the things he said he'd done! He'd taken credit for what other wizards have done a claimed that he had done them! Harry and Ron found him in his office, packing up! He was about to cast a memory charm on the both of them! They disarmed him and took him to Myrtle's bathroom. Harry figured that since the girl died in a bathroom, she might have never left it! That was very clever. So they asked her how she died and she replied that she had seen a pair of great big yellow eyes near the sink. Harry said something in parseltongue and the sink moved and made a great gap in the floor. Lockhart was about to go when Ron pushed him into the tunnel. Moments later, they heard a crunching sound and assumed that Lockhart had reached the bottom. Then they both jumped down too. The bottom was lined with small animal bones. Lockhart tried that memory charm once again and since he was using Ron's wand, it backfired. Lockhart lost his memory. The charm he produced was so loud, that the place caved in. Harry was left on one side and Ron and Lockhart on the other. Harry went after Ginny. He finally found her lying on the floor in the Chamber. In her hands was the diary. Moments later, Tom Riddle appeared. He took Harry's wand for it was lying on the floor. He took it up and spelled:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he flicked his wand and now it spelled:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Riddle is You Know Who! Who would've guessed? Harry should've turned that diary over to Dumbledore. He would've known who he was! Anyways, Riddle called out the basilisk. Then Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, came flying to Harry with the Sorting Hat! Harry pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out. Fawkes blinded the great serpent, so that its gaze wasn't fatal anymore. All Harry had to do was to avoid its fangs. In the end, Harry pierced the roof of the basilisk's mouth, but by so doing, the basilisk plunged its fang into Harry's arm. Harry tore it out and staggered back to Ginny and Riddle. He took the diary and pressed the fang into it. Riddle started to fade away and Ginny woke up. Fawkes started to cry over Harry's wounds and they healed. Phoenix tears have healing powers! Ginny and Harry went back to Ron and Lockhart. Fawkes flew with them, carrying the Sorting Hat. When they got there, Fawkes beckoned to them to hang on, for I read that phoenixes can carry immensely heavy loads. When they got back to the castle, Dumbledore summoned them to his office. He gave them both Special Awards for Services to the School. I was waking up around that time. The diary was given back to Mr. Malfoy and I found out that Dobby's family is the Malfoy family! He was sacked as a school governor. I was right about him threatening the other governors into signing the paper. And Dobby was set free! Harry put a sock in the diary before giving it back to Mr. Malfoy. We had a midnight feast and everyone who was petrified is back to his or her original state. And Hagrid just got back! He said that Azkaban was dreadful and that he was very happy to be back.

June 1, 1993

Oh no! They've cancelled the exams! And I was just about ready to take them! We're now choosing the subjects for next year. I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination and Arithmancy.

June 19, 1993

We're boarding the Hogwarts Express in an hour. Mum and Dad are taking me to France. Harry doesn't seem too happy to go. Well, I suppose it's not too nice to go back to those awful sounding people. And this time I'll make sure he does get his birthday present. Somehow.

June 20, 1993

I am in France. We are staying in the Hotel Clement, in Paris. We just went over to see the Eiffel Tower. It's humongous! Dad and I rode up to the top. Mum stayed at the bottom. She said she didn't really want to come up.

June 26, 1993

Ron just wrote to me. He tried calling Harry, but his uncle answered. It didn't go too well. Ron advised me not to call him. I don't think I will.

July 30, 1993

What luck! We were here, at the hotel, when Hedwig flew over here! She must've wanted Harry to get a birthday present for once! What a smart owl! I'm sending him a broom kit for his Nimbus. France is an excellent place to write my essay about the Witch Burnings. France has an extremely long magical history. I hope Professor Binns won't be too angry that I added extra two rolls of parchment.

July 31, 1993

Harry's birthday is today. Ron wrote and he said that he's in Egypt. He is so lucky! Mr. Weasley won some money from the Ministry and they went over to visit Ron's eldest brother Bill, who works at Gringotts over there. Percy is now Head Boy. Ron doesn't seem too happy about that. Egyptian wizards were very mysterious and cast a lot of spells. Ron says Fred and George tried to shut Percy in one of the pyramids. He also said that Scabbers, his rat, has been looking a bit off colour.

August 3, 1993

We just went on a boat on the Seine. Then we went to the Café Procope. I had a salad called Crudité. It's delicious! It's made out of carrots, lettuce, onions, olives, tomatoes and tuna on top. I loved it! Harry got a copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, the Monster book of Monsters" from Hagrid.

August 4, 1993

Sirius Black broke free from Azkaban. It's even on the muggle news.

August 7, 1993

I can't believe that Harry blew up his aunt! Ron just wrote to me about it. His dad works at the ministry, so he'd know. Harry ran away from home because he couldn't take it anymore. She blew up! Harry took the Knight Bus to London and Fudge met him there. I'm surprised, and relieved, that Harry didn't get expelled. So is he. He wrote to me and told me about it too. He's also advised me not to take the Knight Bus if I didn't have to. He said it was a bumpy ride. Anyway, he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts again. I'm going over there with the Weasley's for the three days before school starts.

August 25, 1993

The Weasleys are back from Egypt. We're going to Diagon Alley on the 29, in four days. Mum and Dad are giving me money to buy myself a present.

August 29, 1993

We're here, at the Leaky Cauldron. Mind you, I have a ton of books to buy! Many more than Ron, anyhow. We've decided to just take a rest day today and get all our books tomorrow. I think I'm going to get an owl for my birthday. I don't know…

August 30, 1993

I don't see the point of them telling us to get biting books! I mean it's called Care of Magical Creatures, not Care of Magically Biting Books! Anyways, I need:

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms

Spellman's Syllabary

Numerology and Grammatica

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them

Standard book of spells Grade 3

Unfogging the Future, The Dream Oracle

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles

August 31, 1993

Ron and I just encountered Harry at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! He's been here for three weeks, already and he knows every store on Diagon Alley! He got his books the first week he came. We all sat down with ice creams and Harry told us everything he hadn't mentioned in his letters. That foul woman! Calling Harry's parents good-for-nothings! Anyways, we finished our ice creams and I told them that I'd like to get an owl. Harry knew just where to get one! Harry led us to the Magical Menagerie. Ron wanted to get Scabbers checked over. When we walked in, I looked around and while Ron was talking to the lady in the shop, I looked at the pets they had. When Ron was finished, he and Harry went outside to wait. I looked at this one cat and decided to buy him. His name is Crookshanks. He's a gorgeous ginger cat who's been in the shop for a long time because nobody wanted to buy him. It's true that his face looks a bit squashed in, but otherwise, he beautiful! He's part kneazle, too. Ron doesn't like Crookshanks. But that's only because Crookshanks jumped on Scabbers, like any other cat would have done. He didn't even thank me when I brought back his Rat Tonic! Boys. We had dinner back at the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley ordered Ministry cars for tomorrow. Dinner was delicious. Percy lost his HB badge. He thinks Ron took it.


	3. Chapter 3: Year three

September 1, 1993

Oh, dear, I am so sleepy! I stayed up reading my Ancient Runes dictionary. Big mistake. Good thing I packed yesterday! I'm back at Hogwarts. The train ride was never as unpleasant as this one. When we got on, I was about to let Crookshanks out of his basket when Ron protested. He said that Scabbers was under stress and that he needed rest and that Scabbers would never get any if I let "that cat" loose. Anyway, someone named R.J. Lupin already occupied the only free compartment. He was asleep and dressed in raggedy looking grey robes, in a state of utter shabbiness. I figured he must be the new DADA teacher. Then Harry told us something he had overheard Mr. And Mrs. Weasley talking about last night. Sirius Black. He's supposed to be after Harry. That's why Harry didn't get expelled and why Fudge was so relieved to see him. Oh, what if he gets Harry? I hope Harry won't go off doing something stupid! Just then the lady with the trolley came in. We tried to wake him up, but couldn't. Ron thought he was dead, but of course he wasn't! Professor Lupin slept there for a while and Harry has a Sneakoscope! A while later, the train stopped. Neville and Ginny came into our compartment. Everything went dark and Professor Lupin awoke. He got up and said something to the horrible thing that had entered. It was robed in black and it floated above the ground. It seemed to suck away all the warmth and happiness in the room. Harry collapsed. Lupin produced a silver, foamy thing out of his wand and the Dementor, that's what it was, vanished. The lights turned back on and Harry got up. He said he'd heard someone screaming, but no one had…Lupin handed all of us some chocolate. We arrived at Hogwarts shortly after that. I forgot that Harry and Ron had never yet been in the carriages. I got a time turner! Professor McGonagall gave it to me, so that I can get to all my subjects. Harry looks a bit pale.

September 2, 1993

I have Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Divination this morning followed by Transfiguration, then lunch and then Care of magical Creatures. Oh, by the way, I was too sleepy to write this last night, but the Dementors are guarding the grounds, and oh, Hagrid's the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher! Who but Hagrid would send Harry a biting book saying it would come in handy? The time turner is rather easy to operate, but you can't be seen. Professor McGonagall told me about horrible happenings when a wizard's past self saw his future self I can't tell anyone about it. Ernie also takes Muggle Studies. It's fascinating, although I myself am muggle born, to study about muggles from the wizarding point of view. After that, I had to rewind back to the morning and go to Arithmancy. It's all about numerology. After that class, I went back to 9 o'clock once more and went with Harry and Ron to Divination. We had to ask a portrait called Sir Cadogan directions. That was a mistake. He talked so much and seemed a bit mad. Anyway, Divination is nothing compared to Arithmancy. Professor Trelawney seems to be a fraud. I wish I hadn't taken her class. She predicted Harry's death and something about some stupid Grim. I didn't see anything when I looked into Harry's cup. She says I have no aura. But at least I have common sense! In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall said that Harry probably wasn't going to die because Professor Trelawney had predicted the death of one of her students every year and that none of them were dead yet. We had Care of Magical Creatures too. It didn't go well. Hagrid brought Hippogriffs. They are half horse, half eagle, proud and dangerous. Nobody wanted to touch them. Harry did, anyway. He is so brave! He rode one called Buckbeak. Then we all went over to pet the Hippogriffs. I petted one called Spearneck. Malfoy, who was obviously not listening to instructions, petted Buckbeak too. He was an idiot to do what he did. He called Buckbeak stupid, harmless and ugly! He should have listened! Oh dear, Hagrid might get sacked now! He should have started with something smaller! I bet that's what Malfoy wanted. When Buckbeak scratched him, he dropped on the floor and screamed that he was dying! The little faker! Oh, this is terrible!

September 9, 1993

Potions today. Oh, and, Malfoy's back. We had Defense today. Professor Lupin brought in a Boggart. A Boggart is a magical creature with the ability to shift its shape to frighten a person. The counter curse is Riddikulus. But what really finishes it off is laughter. Neville had to go first. By the way, do you know what Snape said? He told Professor Lupin not to trust Neville's abilities! How rude is that? And also, on the way to class, Peeves called Professor Lupin: Loony, loopy Lupin. I wonder if that means something? Anyways, Professor Lupin let the Boggart out. It took the form of Neville's worst fear: Professor Snape. Only, after Neville said "Riddikulus", Snape had on a stuffed vulture hat a green dress and a red purse!

September 19, 1993

I just turned 14!

October 16, 1993

We had Herbology today with Hufflepuff. And Lavender's rabbit died. She was trying to convince everyone that that was according to Professor Trelawney's prediction. True, she predicted that what Lavender feared most would happen October 16, but the letter came today! It couldn't have died today and the letter come at the same time! And how could Lavender worry about it being killed by a fox if it was only a baby?


End file.
